The Forgotten Legend
by BlueViolet7
Summary: "My name is Blue.. I come from Pallet Town.. the 2nd runner up of the Indigo League.. but now I'm just the forgotten legend."
1. Prologue

**This story is not about Pokemon Adventures, but the original Pokemon Games, Red and Blue. ****I got inspired to write this by a video on Youtube. The video is called [Classicshipping] Broken... By SweetSasaChan**

**Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**The Forgotten Legend Prologue**

I patiently waited for Red in my home in Pallet Town. I remember those moments we spent together.. Red, Green, and I, Blue. Defending the Kanto region from the evil Team Rocket organization.. getting our starters at the same time.. We've started and ended our journeys together. But they went on a new journey, only that they had left me behind. I don't mind it at all though. I would've went after them, but I just didn't. I didn't want to get between their battles, I sometimes felt like I was just a distraction or a road block in their journey. So I just didn't bother to come with them. But just then, I had heard the people of Pallet Town coming out of their houses and welcoming their hero back home. I went out and saw Red, I immediately ran up to him and greeted him. "Hey Red! Welcome back!" I smiled. He looked at me as if I was some weird stranger. "Not funny Red, don't give me that look! It's Blue!" I exclaimed happily.

He stared into my eyes and examined them for a few seconds. My smile faded when I heard his response.

"Who's Blue?"

My heart sank as I heard him ask who I was. How can he not remember me!? We've been together through easy and difficult times... along with Green too. I was on the verge of crying, I tried hard to fight back my tears from falling down. I asked him once again if he knew me or not, because there is a slight chance that he is just playing some stupid joke on me.. But Red's not the kind of guy who would even bother to joking around, he's a silent and powerful trainer. "Red, don't you know who I am?"

He shook his head and plainly replied. "No."

I looked down on the ground, clenching my fists. "I have never heard of anyone with the name Blue, either," he said. I couldn't believe it, Red had forgotten one of his best friends. How could he just do that!? How could he be a great trainer.. my best friend.. my protector.. and he'd just forget me!

"I-I'm sorry! I think I... I mistook you for another person," I apologized. He raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm the only Red in town; how could you have mistaken me for another person?"

"I.. uh... GOTTA GO!" I quickly replied running away and back to my house. I didn't look back, I didn't want to. I shut the door and fell on my knees. Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't stop it at all. I tried... I tried to forget everything that just happened before.. but now all of those moments are coming back to me. One day, I had gone back to Pallet Town back from my berry picking trip in the Berry Forest. When I went back, I smiled happily at everyone and greeted anyone that I passed by. They all just passed by me and.. treated me like a stranger.

But.. how could this have happened to me!? Everything.. everything seemed to be fine.. but then.. all of this happened..

... I just don't know what I should do...

... I just wish.. that I'll be able to see.. Red smiling.. it makes me smile when I see him smile..

... I fell in love with him.. that's why I always smile when he smiles... I fell in love with the silent champion of Kanto..

But he forgot who I am... he forgot the memories we shared together..

My name is Blue.. I come from Pallet Town.. the 2nd runner-up of the Indigo League.. but now I'm just_ the forgotten legend_.

But even though you have forgotten about me, Red.. I'll never forget you..


	2. Chapter 1

**Remember, Green is the guy and Blue is the girl. This story focuses on the official Pokémon games, not the manga series 'Pokemon Adventures nor the anime/show. Anyways, I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**The Forgotten Legend Chapter 1 **

Blue was sitting down on her bed. At the same time, she stared at a picture frame that contained a photo of her, Red and Green.

'Two years... it's been two years ever since I found out that nobody remembers who I am... I had also traveled around the Johto region. And this time, I went by myselt. During my new journey, I met a girl named Crystal but I call her Kris most of the time. We talked with each other about everything that had happened in our lives And I found out that Kris had suffered through the same misery as me. We became good friends and caring for each other ever since. Kris even told me about the Ultimate Pokémon Trainer, who was on top of Mt. Silver right now, waiting for a challenger. But I was surprised to learn that the Ultimate Pokémon Trainer is actually Red. After that, I had always thought of traveling to Mt. Silver so I could see Red... But what's my purpose of going there? What will I gain if I travelled through the harsh weather of Mt. Silver and see Red? I certainly don't plan on challenging him to a battle though. But... I just want to see his smile again... Even if I did go to Mt. Silver and see Red again, how could I make him smile? ...I just wish that I knew how to make him smile again...' thought Blue. She frowned as she remembers all of the things that happened in her past.

* * *

Two young boys were playing at the park together. A young brunette was seen to be sitting down on one of the park's swings. The two boys exchanged glances and looked at the young girl.

"Psst. Red," whispered one of the boys to his friend.

Red looked at his friend and replied. "What do you want, Green?"

"Go talk to that girl." Green said while pointing at the young girl for a few moments. Red stared at the girl. She was just sitting down on the swing and looking down on the ground. Red looked back at Green and nodded.

"Alright fine." said Red. He walked towards the young girl.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked with a kind voice. The girl looked up at him and Red slightly blushed as he saw her innocent and cute face. Luckily for Red, the girl didn't see him blushing. The young girl had a beautiful pair of blue eyes.

She stared at Red and shook her head. "No, _I'm_ _fine._" she replied.

"What's your name?" asked Red. The girl frowned and looked down.

"You'll make fun on my name... everyone does..." she replied. Red shook his head and bent down so he could see the girl's face.

"I won't make fun of your name." said Red. The girl looked up at him and saw his warm smile.

"Promise?" she asked. Red nodded and replied reassuringly .

"Promise."

The girl took a deep breathe and said. "My name's Blue."

Blue waited nervously for a reply from Red. He smiled and said. "Blue, huh? That's a nice name. And it really brings out your eyes." Blue's cheeks flushed a crimson colour.

She smiled at Red "Thank you um-"

"My name's Red." he said "I guess we both have 'weird' names."

"Red... Thank you..." she smiled.

Red nodded and replied. "No problem, Blue. Just remember, don't listen to anyone who says you have a weird name or whatever. Green and I have been through that many times. So don't worry, you're not alone."

"Green?" Blue asked.

Red stood back up and turned around."Green! Get over here!" he exclaimed. Green walked towards them and said "Hey guys!"

"Blue this is my buddy, Green. Green this is my friend, Blue." said Red. Blue and Green looked at each other. Blue smiled and sweetly waved at Green. Green smiled back at her.

"Hiya Green." said Blue.

Green nodded and replied "It's nice to meet you, Blue."

"Hey do you want to play with us?" asked Red. Green smiled and nodded. Blue's eyes widened.

She nodded and smiled brightly. "Of course!"

* * *

A tear streamed down Blue's cheek and it dropped on the picture frame. Blue put the picture frame on her bedside table. She laid down on her bed then drifted of to sleep.


End file.
